


Only "We"

by Mirana_Gibert



Series: Stand by me [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boats and Ships, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, TKSevents, True Love, Tsukasen, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert
Summary: — Если у нас всё получится — могу ли я попросить тебя об одном?— О чём же?— Стать семьёй. Ты, я и Мирай.— Хах, — нежно улыбается Ишигами, — а разве мы сейчас не семья?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Stand by me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124024
Kudos: 8
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Only "We"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Family

Сквозь овальное оконце пробивался свет яркого полумесяца, мягко касаясь их тел. Рваные вздохи вырывались из их груди, казалось, что уже дышать нечем, но их страстный танец так и не прекратился. Сенку лениво извивался на мятых простынях, сильно откидывая голову назад и прикусывая нижнюю губу. Юркий язык ласкал изящный изгиб шеи, проводя влажные дорожки до ключиц и обратно к подбородку. Молочная кожа была превосходной на вкус и Цукаса всё никак не мог оторваться. Да и кто мог бы устоять?  
Они пытаются быть тихими. Но вожделение и запах секса, витавший в их каюте, уж очень ощутимые, что сдерживаться попросту невозможно. Из них двоих Цукаса более старателен: то не оставляя без внимания тело своего возлюбленного, то до боли стискивая зубы, почти что до звериного скрежета. Его тихий рык сильнее заводит Сенку, и Шишио удивляется, когда он глубже насаживается на его твёрдый член. Толчки становятся ещё быстрее и напористее — Ишигами стонет в диком восторге, не сдерживая голоса. Он так громок, что их товарищи тут же могли бы примчаться в их чуть тесноватую комнатку. Однако никакого топота и встревоженных криков не последовало.  
— Кто-то говорил мне: «Мы тут не одни», — тихо смеётся Цукаса, припадая к розовым губам и сминая их в поцелуе. Сенку мычит, зарываясь рукой в его небрежную шевелюру, и отрывает от себя. Горящие пылким пристрастием алые глаза смотрят на него в упор, будто хотят испепелить в своём огне. Он хочет выдать заумную фразу, но Цукаса не позволяет ему этого, как только его семя заполняет возлюбленного изнутри. — Тише, дорогой. Нас услышат.  
Сенку теряется в чувствах. Он дышит, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, а от ощущений внизу так и хочется выть. В нём двигаются плавно и легко, от прежней узости ни намёка. Но это нисколько не значимо для учёного. Пока у них обоих оставалось немного сил и выдержки, он желает, чтобы их сумасшедшая пляска не останавливалась.  
Его усаживают на мощные бёдра, позволяя самому задать новый темп. Непривычно, а оттого в разум ударяет молния, как некий сигнал. Сенку держится за плечи Цукасы, целуя каждый участок его кожи на груди. Некогда незаметные метки становятся ярче и маняще зовут его вновь присосаться к ним, что он, собственно, и делает. Томные стоны над ушами отзываются пульсирующим блаженством в животе, и улыбка сама собой растягивается в оскале.  
— Кому-то очень хорошо, — его шепот схож с дьявольской сладкой речью. От него хочется сойти с ума.  
— С тобой мне всегда хорошо, — Цукаса приподнимается, грубовато массируя ягодицы Сенку в своих широких ладонях. — Мне нравится, когда я целую тебя… когда я двигаюсь в тебе… Я попросту не могу остановиться… Ааааххх…  
— Хаха, ты прелесть.  
Блондин после напористых толчков практически без сил падает на крепкую грудь возлюбленного, так и не отпустив руки с его плеч. Украдкой он замечает красные полосы на спине от его чуть отросших ногтей. Это заставляет довольствоваться собой, за хорошо проделанную работу. Но и на его теле слишком много меток.  
Они глядят друг на друга прищурено, замечая капли слёз на уголках глаз, и нежную любовь в них самих. Красные от смущения и от повышенной температуры в каюте, возлюбленные никак не могли оторвать взгляда. Словно сбежавшие из дому по уши влюблённые котята. Страстные мечтатели.  
Дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось. Под холодным светом они просидели ещё некоторое время, не сменяя сидячего положения. Не сказать, что им было удобно, — Сенку не хотел ощущать пустоту внутри себя. Он был обездвижен, только руки блуждали по горячей коже спины Цукасы.  
— Всё хорошо?  
— Да. Я немного увлёкся сегодня…  
— Мне вдвойне теперь тревожно: ты и твой наставник — вас почти не разлучить. И вы мыслите почти одинаково.  
— Неужто я слышу нотки ревности? — лукаво спрашивает Сенку, обхватываю шею возлюбленного руками. На лживое отрицание он только смеётся и дарит пьянящий поцелуй. — У него был единственный шанс покорить меня — он его с успехом упустил. Так что я целиком твой.   
На это Шишио не находит слов. Он чувствует, как к глазам подступают слёзы. Обжигают. А сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее, что вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди и упадёт в руки того, кого любит.  
Сенку спешно вытирает слёзы, целует его в щёки и шепчет то, чего никогда бы не сказал при всех. Но он говорит их, ибо это не так уж страшно и глупо. Самое идиотское — молчать о своих чувствах. Он всегда был честен и потому шептать слова любви для него не трудно. Пусть это смущает его до невозможности, аж хочется спрятаться под землёй и переждать бурю.  
— Если у нас всё получится — могу ли я попросить тебя об одном?  
— О чём же?  
— Стать семьёй. Ты, я и Мирай.  
— Хах, — нежно улыбается Ишигами, — а разве мы сейчас не семья? По-моему, прошло уже больше полугода, как мы стали ею.  
— Но…  
— Цу, давай не будем, — тонкий палец касается искусанных губ, требуя молчать. — Просто наслаждайся~

«Ого-го, ребята, вы серьёзно?» — Рюсуй чувствовал себя самым подлым человеком сейчас, однако вспыхнувшая страсть между этими двумя так сильно сжирала его «любопытство», что он не мог и шагу сделать. Эти голубки воистину наимилейшие существа.  
— Господин Рюсуй, что вы тут делаете?  
— Тсс, — шикнул капитан, сгребая в охапку опешившего дворецкого. — Самое интересное только начинается!


End file.
